powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Scattering
Power to separate and disperse into smaller particles. Also Called * Deconstruction * Swarm Form Capabilities User can disperse their body into smaller fragments, like someone who already is made of sand, insects or water spreading themselves or vampires that can turn into flock of bats, scattering into large area while retaining control over their fragments instead of staying in relatively cohesive form and reforming from any part. While this ability does not really make the best offensive as a defensive form it is almost invincible. Applications * Reforming * Spying/scouting large areas at once. * Defensive dispersing making the user very hard to hurt and especially capture/kill since finding all of the fragments is practically impossible using normal methods. Techniques * Bullet Projection by launching fragments as projectiles. * Shard Manipulation by manipulating fragments to attack. * Sharpness Manipulation if the fragments are particle-sized, creating thin bladed weapons. * Weapon Creation by restructuring the fragments into various formations. Variations * Animal: User scatters into swarm, flock, pack or other group of animal to attack, or escape. ** Bat Swarming: User disperses into a swarm of bats. ** Insect Swarming: User scatters into a swarm of insects. *** Butterfly Swarming: User disperses into a ramble of butterflies. * Body: User scatters their own body by deconstructing their cellular and body structure. ** Division: User scatters in smaller versions or forms of themselves. * Elemental: User scatters their elemental form. ** Elemental Intangibility: User can scatter their own body based on their element to avoid any attacks. ** Elemental Teleportation: User can scatter their own body based on their element to teleport to another location. Associations * Ash Resurrection * Disassembly * Elemental Mimicry * Evaporation * Form Shattering * Granulation * Intangibility/Elemental Intangibility * Multi-Shapeshifting * Partial Teleportation * Self-Disintegration * Self-Liquification * Teleportation * Unraveling Limitations * There's a limit for how far the scattered parts can be from any other part. * May need most of the scattered pieces together to be able to reform. ** Lack of all parts may cause inability to reform or cause reforming in diminished/wounded state. * Amount of scattered pieces may be limited by the user's body size. * May require enhanced coordination to control all the fragments. Known Users See also: One to Million to One Known Objects * Horde of Haiku (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery File:Alice_madness_returns_by_raymond31415-d45mmd8.jpg|Alice (Alice: Madness Returns) scatters into butterflies. File:Meisa_Breaks_and_Reloads.png|Meisa Ichikawa (Coppelion) breaking apart at atomic level to avoid attacks and launching fragments as projectiles. File:Vampire_swarm.jpg|A vampire erupts into a swarm of bats. File:Hirudegarn's_Dark_Eyes.png|Hirudegarn (Dragon Ball) scattering into intangible ectoplasm to avoid attacks and move quickly. File:Shadow_Swarm.png|Cole MacGrath (inFamous: Festival of Blood) was turned into a vampire by Bloody Mary, so he is able to turn himself into a flock of bats. File:Dust_011.jpg|Dust (Marvel Comics) turning her body into a loose silicon sand blast for destructive purposes, which are also sharp enough to act as microscopic blades. File:Slug_Great_Division.png|Katsuyu (Naruto) dividing her own boneless body to many clones to avoid attacks and apply long-distance healing. File:Crow_Clone.png|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using crows as a medium for his clones, which scatter when no longer needed. File:Konan_the_paper_angel.gif|Konan (Naruto) scatters into thousands of sheets of paper that can fold into origami. File:Gaara's_sand_body.png|Gaara (Naruto) deconstructing his own body into sand, granting him invulnerability to attacks and flight. File:Bara_Bara_no_Mi.png|Buggy (One Piece) scattering his body parts and levitating them, launching them at high speed for offense. File:Crocodile_Reform.png|Crocodile (One Piece) is a prime example of how Logia users scatter their element-composed bodies — in his case, sand — for invulnerability. File:Monet_scatters_into_snow_fragments.png|Monet (One Piece) scatters her own snow body apart to prevent Tashigi from striking her with Haki. File:Beri_Beri_no_Mi.png|Very Good (One Piece) scattering his body into floating orbs, protecting him from blunt attacks and using the pieces as projectiles. File:Moriah's_Brick_Bats.png|Gekko Moriah (One Piece) commanding his Doppelman clone to scatter into shadow bats. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Common Powers